She Sells Sushi By The Sea Shore
by Rioichi
Summary: Would be a good episode. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver team up for a sushi packaging job. But when the job doesn't pay enough, Miley comes up with a diabolical, elaborate scheme to get them loaded down with cash.CHP 4 IS UP, PPL!
1. Broke as a Joke

**Hey Y'all! I'm trying to make the stories kind of like the show so I'm putting these in:**

**HM opening theme.**

**HM Conversion to different scene.**

………**..HM……….. Commercial break.**

**Enjoy! **

**Rioichi ******

"Waddy, wittle ol' Miley needs here some new stilettos…" Miley says in a baby voice.

"Whoever this "Waddy" is, i'm sure he doesn't want his wallet blown up!"

"But daddy!"

"No buts. You got a pair last week in silver. It had glitter on it, and that glitter got in my eye. I'm telling you Miles, it's not worth it!"

"And I'm telling you, daddy, glitter is SO innocent once you get to know it."

Robbie Ray raises an eyebrow.

"Wow. I've been hanging out with Lilly for too long, haven't I?"

"Longer than you know…" Jackson says, butting in.

"You see, daddy! Jackson spends all his cash on chrome spinners, car paint, and those stank air fresheners!!"

"Yes. But may I remind you, I have cash, and you're broke as a joke!"

"But…shoes are more important than car stuff!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not!"

"YES, THEY ARE!!!"

Miley gives Jackson a look of doubt, crossing her arms.

"They are…." Jackson says "THEY JUST ARE! AND I'LL SHOW YOU!!"

Jackson runs out, his money flying everywhere. When Robbie Ray turns around, Miley grabs a forty. Lilly and Oliver enter.

"Hey dad, I think I'll get a job."

"I don't know Mile. You sure you can do that by yourself?

"Well…no. But I know where I can get some help."

Oliver and Lilly enter. Miley puts her arms around them.

"Daddy," Miley begins, "I've got my loving friends with me to help me out."

"What?! I don't love you!"

"Yeah, like a sister, but not a girlfriend…!"

Miley whacks him upside his head.

"I never said that, you doughnut!"

"Oh…" Oliver said, blushing. "…Awkward…"

"Yeah…" Miley replies

"And I don't love you either!" Lilly says

"I know…but just smile…" Miley says, "'Cause it's all we got…"

"Ok, kids, I approve. But if you do get paid, don't let it get to your head."

"Thanks, dad."

Oliver and Lilly sit down.

Oliver had paint all over his hands.

"Hey Oliver, there's something on your face."

"What? What? WHERE?!"

Oliver rubbed his hands all over his face

"Did I get it?"

"Yeah…" Lilly said, holding back the laughter. "You got it…"

"Oh, ok. Thanks. For a second there, I thought I was covered in paint."

"No, you're good."

"Not in the head though…" Miley whispers under her breath.

"What was that Miley?" He asked

"Nothin'!!"

**HM**

**There's our first chapter! I'll update soon!**


	2. dead fish brawl!

**Don't own HM.**

"Miley? What's the job?" Oliver says, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Good thing it isn't a painting job."

"Why not? I'm a wonderful painter." He replies.

"He needs a dish washing job."

"Why?" He asks

"Because…take this mirror, but don't scream even though it'll crack."

"What? What do you…?"

"Just take the dang compact!!!" Miley yells.

He takes the compact from Lilly.

"Oh my gosh…." Oliver says, "My beautiful face!"

"That's a lie…" Lilly replies

"I'll tell you two tomorrow…I promise."

"You promise?"

"Pinky."

"Swear?"

"On my tombstone…"

Alright, let's go Van Gogh…" Lilly says, "Hey that rhymes…"

"You know what rhymes with "Roll the ten-sided die?"

"What?"

"Buh-bye!" Miley says, slamming the door shut. "Oh, I love me…"

Later that night, Miley calls Oliver.

"H-Hello?" A shaky voice says behind the other line.

"Hello? Oliver, that you?"

"Y-Yeah. W-Who's this?"

"Miley, AND STOP STUTTERING!"

"You're right. Is Lilly there?"

Miley chuckles. _'This should get him good.'_

"So you want to speak to her?"

"NO!"

"Ok, I'll go get her!!"

Oliver starts to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Oliver. I was only joking, gosh." Miley said,

"Ha ha, very funny, Miley."

"Yeah, for me."

"Whatever. Why'd you call…?"

"To make sure that you show up tomorrow for the…sushi…job."

"Ok…"

………………………………………………………

Next morning, Oliver and Lilly showed up.

"Hey." Miley says, smiling at the two.

"Let's get a move on!" Jackson said, honking the horn.

The three make their way to the car. Later, the three enter the back room.

"Oh…my…goodness…" Oliver said, mouth wide open.

"What is it?" Lilly asked him

"We're actually touching the sushi?" Oliver asked

"Well, duh!"

"No, but I thought we'd have to work machines that do it for us…"

"Wow, we really doubted how smart you really are…"

"Guys, you should've known that I'm allergic to sushi. ANY KIND!"

"Oops…" Lilly gets out.

"Lilly, what'd you do?"

"Nothing," She replies, "I sorta, kinda, forgot to tell you that."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, my skin gets really red and blotchy, and I sometimes pass out. It runs through the family…"

"Just great…"

"W-well maybe Oliver's disease won't kick in, and maybe it'll leave him alone…"

"No comment…" Miley replies…

They all start to put the sushi on the trays.

'_These are super sticky…..I wonder….' Lilly thinks._

She throws them at the wall beside Miley, but misses. Lilly gasps, as does Miley. Oliver looks over to Miley and chuckles.

"I'm not getting that." Oliver says. Lilly laughs along with him.

"No seriously, I 'm not getting that, I'm allergic…"

"I know you did not just hit me with dead fish…"

"No, Miley, I hit you with…"

SPLAT!!! Miley laughs, dancing in circles. The sushi slithers down Lilly's face.

"…sushi…" Lilly concludes

"For the last stinking time, IT'S ALSO CALLED DEAD FISH!" Miley exclaims

"NOT AS DEAD AS YOU'LL BE IN A FEW SECONDS!!!!!!!"

"Wait!" Oliver intrudes, "We should settle this nicely…"

"Sorry Oliver, we don't have a Betty Crocker oven and tea set!!" Said Lilly sarcastically. She then smothers sushi all over his face.

"I have……….a condition….." Oliver says

Whilst Lilly is laughing, Oliver grabs a pie out of the pantry and hits Lilly with it.

"Naïve Lilly, you forget that this restaurant is Tomoko's sushi hut AND BAKERY SHOP!"

Oliver goes behind Lilly, grabbing her arms, making her slap herself.

"Miley, do something!"

"Ok! THIS!"

Miley sprays Lilly with two cans of whipped cream in each hand. Lilly screams, and Oliver laughs, his face turning a hot reddish color.

"AHA! HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW, TRUSCOTT? HUH?! HUH?!" Miley yells

Oliver lets go, and Lilly charges for Miley, tackling her. The roll around on the floor, yelling. Miley stops, looking around.

"Oh man, we destroyed this place! I feel so bad."

"Too bad for you, because I don't feel guilt. It's the only feeling I don't possess."

Miley gives her a look.

"Ok, fine. I'm guilty…"

"This is the worst job I've ever had…" Oliver said

"This is the only job you've ever had!" Lilly replies

"True." Oliver replies

"We are so fired…." Lilly exclaims, sighing.

"Ya think??" Miley said

End Of Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Craziness after work

**Chapter Three. Enjoy! Don't own HM.**

Miley and Lilly enter the doorway, and slouch down on the couch.

"I can't believe she didn't fire us," said Miley, "She said that the janitor would clean it up, and I still feel bad…"

Oliver walks in with a mop, his cherry colored face covered in sushi.

"Not anymore!!!" Lilly exclaims, busting out laughing.

"Not…funny…" said Oliver, "I think a piece of yellowtail slithered down my back!!"

"I aint getting that…" Miley, gets up and walks over to the fridge.

"You got any tongs..?" Oliver asks, trying to reach for it.

"Regular, or sterilized?"

"Sterilized is good…" Oliver said, "Oh! It's in my underwear!!!"

"Lilly, you get it!"

"Heh heh, no! I just washed my hands, thank you very much."

"Here's a tip Oliver, buy a pet monkey, and then get him to do it…"

The ice cream truck song plays from outside.

"Welp, that's our cue!" Lilly says, "C'mon, Miley!"

"Wait! Aren't you Lactose intolerant?" Oliver says.

"Your point is?"

"Why are you going??"

"I-I think I heard my mother calling me!! COMING MOTHER!"

"Oh, ok." Oliver said, "Hey wait!"

An opening door knocks him down, and Miley looks down at him.

"Oops! Sorry, Oliver." Miley says, opening the door and walking towards the counter.

"You came back to help?" Oliver asks, sitting up.

"Nope! Forgot my lotion! See ya! I'm going tanning!"

"Ok, ok. I'll just hang here…" Oliver replies, Standing up by the door again.

Miley opens the door and hits Oliver again.

"Uh, where's Lilly?"

"She's not here, that's for sure!" Oliver says.

"Ok, ok Oliver." Said Miley, shutting the door again. Oliver stands up.

The door opens, yet slamming Oliver once again.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think I just saw her!!"

"NO! SHE'S NOT HERE!!!!"

"Ok!" Miley says

The door opens again, slamming Oliver.

"WHAT NOW?!"

"You wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Oliver sarcastically says.

Miley and Oliver walk down to the beach, and see Lilly, behind a magazine. She thought they had walked past, but they hadn't, and were right behind her.

Lilly laughs, pulling down the magazine. "Whoa! That was way too easy!"

"Ahem."

"…Or not…"

Lilly turns around.

"Hey guys. According to this magazine, red's the new black!"

"According to Oliver, some blonde girl's about to have it _real_ bad!"

Oliver was behind Miley. Miley steps aside, to Oliver's piercing red skin, and angered gaze.

"I saw that coming from a mile away."

"Yeah, and while he chases you, I'll be over here, safe and sound, sipping on a smoothie, and watching the festivities." Miley says

Miley walks over to the counter, and says to Jackson, "Hey."

"What'll it be?" He asks

"The usual…" Miley said, fixed eyes on the chase.

Jackson pulls up a smoothie with a tinted color of goopy green.

"I said the usual, Jackson!"

"Yeah, I _usually_ don't care. So I just gave you whatever I came up with."

Miley dumps it on his head and walks away.

Jackson takes a taste. "Hmm. Needs more salt…"

Oliver walks over.

"Hey, can I have some of that?"

"Sure." Jackson says, pouring him a glass.

Oliver drinks some, and starts coughing.

"What'd you put in this?!"

"Uh…salt, pepper, paprika, sugar…oh yeah, and sushi…"

Oliver laughs. "Oh, for a second there, I thought you said su-su….uh….."

Oliver faints.

"I—I need something to drink!!!!" Lilly yelps. Jackson gives her the special drink.

Lilly gulps some down, and spits it out soon after. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"My secret special smoothie!"

"Oh………………tangy!!!"

Miley walks over to Lilly, who looks like she has a green milk mustache, a fainted Oliver, and Jackson, who waves at her.

"Yeah, I don't want to know…"

**End of chapter three. I cracked up, writing this. I'm going to post chapter four soon, tomorrow, or into the week. Au Reviour, readers!**


	4. Part A

**Chapter Four, everyone.**

Miley is sitting down on her couch, talking on her cell.

"Ok guys, here's the plan…" Miley says, "Here's the plan, you guys work in the back, and since you guys got lessons from those guys, IT SHOULD BE EASY!!!!!!"

"But, Miley, I…"

"Talk to y'all later, bye!" Miley said all in one sentence.

Miley runs outside to the limo, blonde hair flowing behind her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Miley runs over to the desk to get her seat.

"Uh, I'm Miss Montana, I ordered a seat way in the back."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Montana? Right away, follow me…"

Miley follows him to the table, a spies Lilly poking her head out by the window in the back.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?"

The man points her to the bathroom, and she scurries over to it. But the bathroom is close to the back room, so Miley quickly makes her way over there.

"Lilly, hey. Be ready to take my order soon, I'm going to ask for you."

"Not now."

"Why?"

"Because….well…something sorta happened to Oliver."

"Well, what ha---OH MY GOSH!"

Oliver was sprawled across the floor, drooling.

"What the heck did you do, Lilly?!"

"Wh-why do you assume it was…me…?"

"It wasn't me! He just…..fainted."

"Just great! YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO COOK THIS MESS!"

"Technically, I said nothing. You cut me off before I said anything, with your southern drawl…" Lilly said

"Well, whatever. How do we get this boy up??"

"No! He looks like a calm bear sleeping in a cave….and I'd like to keep it that way."

"And why?"

"Because if you wake him up, he'll be a crazed bear attacking a blonde girl in a cave…" Lilly cries, "You've seen him when he's tense!! I mean, what is his problem??"

Miley walks over to Lilly, giving her a look. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Be my guest…"

"It's YOU, LILLY! YOU!"

"Uh, why?"

"You'll figure it out." Miley says, looking away. "Ok, here's my plan. Aunt Dolly says I can dig into her "Hannah Moolah" account, and dig out how much money I want. And I want to split it."

"Then why do we have this job?"

"Because, if we pull in all the dough, we'll earn the trust from the manager, and she'll never fire us."

"Ooh, Lilly likes." Lilly says, grabbing photo stuff from the other room. "What are you doing??" Miley asks, "Where'd you get that stuff? Oh! Did you buy that stuff??"

"Nope, I stole it all….OF COURSE I BOUGHT THIS MESS!!!"

"Right…" Miley says, "What is it for, anyways??"

"Taking pics of Oliver!! NOW GO TO YOUR TABLE, HANNAH!!"

"Fine…but just to let you know, SOUTHERN'S RULE!!"

Chapter 4! I'll update!


	5. Beautiful Disaster

**CHAPTER 5!**

Miley leaves the back room with her wig off, and stares up to her father, by surprise.

"I, uh, spoke to the manager, and she said Hannah was here….and that Miley was, too. Care to explain, Mile?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Uh………um…..busted??" Miley sighs. "I'll go get Oliver and Lilly."

20 Seconds earlier…

Oliver wakes up, dazed. "Lilly??!! WHY'D YOU DO THAT??!" Oliver yelled.

Lilly backed up towards the door, frightened by how tense he was. He skin was red, his eyes were bloodshot, and boy, was he pissed. Oliver moved in quickly. The door opens all of a sudden, bumping into Lilly. Because of the door, Lilly slips and runs into Oliver, their lips crashing together. Miley enters backwards, and then spins around.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING??!!" Miley yells. "THERE IS A KID PRESENT!"

Lilly turned to Miley, blushing, and said, "Nothing." She eyed Oliver, twitching at him, meaning to wink. Oliver doesn't budge.

"Lilly what'd you do?"

"IT…WASN'T...ME!!!"

"Well, whatever. My dad said we got to get back to my house before the steak gets cold. Or before Jackson blows up the place. Whichever comes first."

"Ok, but I got to call my mom, to spill that I lost my job!" Lilly said, over-stimulated. "Wait…why am I happy about it?"

"I don't know." Miley says, walking out of the room, "Get Oliver, though!"

"Alright." Lilly says. She grabs Oliver and slings him over her shoulder.

"Hurry, Lilly, Rihanna's in here, and she wants to meet you!"

"Ooh! Wait…isn't it raining?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have an Umbrella."

"She does, don't worry!!" Miley says.

"Oh! Is it pink or blue?"

"JUST GET IN THE CAR!"

Lilly runs, dragging Oliver over her shoulder.

………………………………..

Later, Lilly talks to Oliver by Miley's back door.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I shouldn't have left you back there like that." Lilly said, trying to protrude out the puppy dog pout.

"You shouldn't have dragged me. You know how much of a— " He begins.

"DON'T finish that sentence Oliver! Everyone knows that you snore like an Elephant. And we have to drop you to wake you up. Oh, wait a second, hmm…..ALREADY HAPPENED! WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED??!!"

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME!" Lilly yells

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO GET MAD AT YOU!" Oliver yells

"DON'T TELL ME TO NOT TELL YOU TO NOT GET MAD AT ME!" Lilly yells back.

"DON'T TELL ME TO NOT TELL YOU TO NOT TELL ME TO NOT---UH---UH---WHATEVER!" Oliver yells, confused looking.

"YOU'RE AN ELEPHANT!"

"OH, THAT MEANS A LOT, COMING FROM A HEFFAH; WHY DON'T YOU GO TO THE BARN OUT BACK?!"

"BECAUSE YOU BELONG THERE!" Lilly yells, getting in his face. "AND SOON I BET YOU'RE GONNA GO CRAZY ABOUT THAT KISS WE JUST HAD EARLIER!"

"WELL, MAYBE I WILL! BUT, YOU KNOW, YOU'RE A LADY, SO YOU GO FIRST!"

"MAYBE I WILL…..!!!!!!!!!" Lilly yells, exhaling deeply. "HOW 'BOUT WE BOTH GO?!"

"FINE!"

And like lightning the two say,

"I LOVED IT!!"

'He---he--he loved it? He's just messing with me!!'

But no, he wasn't. It was the first time Lilly actually saw him give her a very definite look. Lilly, eyes wide, speechless, simply walks out, nothing to say. Lilly looks up, the rain pouring down on her. Oliver tries calling for her. He only sees her silhouette fade into the night.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen? I'll update...**


End file.
